Verdict
by GamerJay
Summary: It wasn't Chrom that stopped Lucina from passing judgement on Robin, it was the tactician's wife...


_**v.1**_

"…mmm…Robin…"

Severa stirred and mumbled when she no longer felt a familiar warmth against her backside. Slowly, opening her eyes some time later she found her husband's arms weren't around her, or even in their shared bed roll. She yawns widely before letting out an annoyed huffed as she sat up on her bedroll, rubbing her eyes as the covers fell from her and exposing her bare chest to the cool morning air.

She shivered a bit and quickly wrapped her arms around herself, swearing her nipples were hard enough to poke her skin. She pouted, _Stupid Robin, uh. After everything_ _ **I**_ _treated him too this last night he could have had the courtesy to stick around the next morning._ She groaned, instinctively nursing the love bites on her neck and her breasts, before moving a hand downward to massage between her legs. The redhead blushed when memories of last night came back to her: Robin's weight pressing down on her and his lips on her chest and neck. Sweet kisses, gentle touches, all ending in near perfect climax – even better than their wedding night a month ago.

All a way to comfort him over losing the Fire Emblem to his bastard of a Grima-worshipping father. When they retired for the night they Robin had been about to say something when Severa had just levelled a glare straight at him; one that spoke louder than words ever could. Letting him know that she didn't care, that he was the same Robin she had fallen in love with. And she proved it not a minute later as she relieved him of his coat as she kissed him.

Severa smirked when she remembered how she had to goad him into taking her like a beast, always preferring it when Robin would take charge during their couplings. She frowned when she came back to reality _Well if he thinks he'll be getting any more of that anytime soon he's sadly mistaken. I swear I do something nice for him and he doesn't even let me wake up to him in the morning._ She reached for her pants and pulled them up, thinking all the while. _Better go check in on Lucina I guess. The way she was staring at Robin after we got the hell out of Plegia she looked ready to…to…_

Her eyes slowly became wide as saucers as a cold fear took of her.

"No…she wouldn't," she muttered to herself. "No way she'd…" She slowly began to grind her teeth as feelings of anger, not to mention betrayal, started to course through her. Quickly throwing her tunic on she grabbed her sword, still in its sheathe, and bolted out of the tent. _Oh_ , _that blue-haired, self-righteous BITCH!_

And she headed towards the field, ignoring the stares and her mother calling out to her, she could only think of how Robin would handle Lucina drawing Falchion on him. She imagined Robin, the tactical genius he is, would be using that big, fat brain of his to talk his way out; appeal to Lucina's inner goodness that she was supposed to have, maybe convince her that the future isn't set in stone - yadda-yadda-yadda sentimental bullcrap – and not just stand in the field outside camp like a dipshit and invite Lucina to run him through like he's making the ultimate sacrifice for the world…which he was doing when Severa caught up to them.

"Gods, Severa!" Robin turned to her, shocked.

Needless to say, Lucina didn't expect to see her either. "S-Severa!"

"Lucina," Severa looked like cold fury personified as she stared straight at her. "Care to explain why you're pointing a godsdamned sword at my husband?"

"I…" Lucina looked lost for a second, before looking resolute as her grip on Falchion became firmer. "You know I have to do this, Severa," she stated just as firmly.

"No…you don't," Severa responded dangerously. " _You_. Really. Don't."

"You were there at Plegia Castle," Lucina said. "You saw how Validar took control of him-"

"And you decided to blame Robin for _that_?! For not having control of himself?" Severa exclaimed. "Gods, this is just typical of you!"

Lucina eyed widened, "…what?"

"You just rushed off to deliver judgement and not even think about how this would affect everyone," Severa felt her eyes water. "Affect _me_. I…after everything me and the others have gone through how could you…" Severa turned to Robin, frantic. "You got something to say, idiot?"

"Severa, it's ok," Robin said.

"What?"

"If it's to prevent the fut-!"

"No, shut up!" Severa yelled at Robin. "You don't get to do this!" She was crying now, "You don't get to…to tell me you love me and…then marry me and then leave me alone! It sure as hell doesn't work like that!" Severa was shouting now as she extended her hand, her wedding bands clear for them to see. Startled, Robin felt him stagger back a bit as realization set in. Her face was now red, both from crying and from anger. "I'm not losing anyone else! I'd rather die than go through _that_ again!" Robin just bowed his head, remembering what his wife had gone through in her time, and felt shame that had agreed to leave her alone. She drew his sword, dropping the sheathe as she stepped forward with a glare levelled at her _former_ friend.

Lucina looked afraid for a second, she glared back with resolution, "I'm doing this so no one else has to go through what we all did." When Severa didn't back down she just raised her sword even higher at Robin and cried, herself now clearly upset by what she had forced herself into, "Damn it, Severa! We all agreed to do whatever it takes to save this world! We can't afford to be selfish-!"

" _Selfish_?! Me?! You BITCH!" Severa screamed, her volume nearly causing Lucina to stagger in shock. "I never agreed to _this_!" Severa shook her head, the tears still falling. She growled, "Now, don't make me choose between you or the idiot I married cause' you'll fucking lose each time, you hear me _princess_!" She spat out that title like it was poison. She looked to see Robin hadn't budged, "Robin, _please…_!"

Robin felt his own eyes start to water when realized what he stood to lose. "Severa."

Lucina's eyes dimmed, "Forgive me." Severa screamed and charged her as Lucina swung Falchion at Robin, only for Robin to draw his Levin Blade and parry her strike, surprising her. "What?" A minute ago, Robin had agreed to accept Lucina's judgement, so him drawing magical steel came as a shock to her.

"SEVERA, WAIT!" Robin exclaimed.

And this proved to be a _fatal_ shock, as this left her wide open for Severa to impale her through the stomach. Severa's rage subsided as Falchion slipped from Lucina's hand, her eyes wide in agonized surprise. Severa gasped, "No…what the hell did…did I just-?"

On the verge of death Lucina looked like she had a moment of clarity. "I…I was mistaken…" Lucina forced out as she felt herself begin to choke on her blood. "I…"

" _NOW_ YOU…you realize I…love him?" Severa was sobbing now as she loosened her grip on her sword, "You stupid bitch…! NO!"

"…Severa, I…" Lucina glanced up at Robin as he stumbled over towards them, regret on his face. "…I…I wish-"

"Stop talking!" Severa exclaimed. She turned to Robin and screamed. "WHAT ARE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO GET LISSA! BRADY! _**ANYONE**_!"

Robin shook his head sadly, "It's too late…"

"NO!" Severa threw her arms around Lucina and wailed into her shoulder. "NO, NO! PLEASE, NO!" She felt Lucina's weak hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes to see her smiling painfully at her, blood dripping from her mouth. "Luci?" she said, her voice now subdued and the tears still falling. "T-this isn't my fault, you hear me?! You…you knew I loved him, I…I…love my husband and you…you tried to…to…oh Gods…"

"…I…wish you…both happiness…" Lucina whispered. "Tell…mother…and father I…" Severa felt her go still in her arms and her slumping forward onto her shoulder, indicating that she had died.

"Luci?" Severa shook her gently. "Luci?!"

"Severa," Robin reached for her shoulder. "S-she's…"

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Severa screamed as she tried to pull away from Robin, still clutching Lucina's body. "GET AWAY FROM ME, I…" She felt Robin's arms around her chest as he pulled her into an embrace, Severa letting go of Lucina's body and letting it slump onto the ground as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed, her friend's blood spilt between the two of them.

"Severa…I love you too…."

"…you idiot…"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I bet if Awakening had been given a few more months development time they would have programmed a least a couple dozen different possibilities to how the judgement scene would end. And I can imagine Severa would have been…_ _very_ _disagreeable if she was the Avatar's wife._


End file.
